Closure without the Close
by Gbaby808
Summary: After being with Kaname for over a year Yuki becomes depressed and is sent by Kaname to obtain "closure"
1. Home Sick

**This story is rated M for adult situations, actions, content, you get what I'm saying.**

**Summary; After being with Kaname for over a year Yuki becomes depressed and is sent by Kaname to obtain "closure"**

"Yuki"She heard him calling her name form the door way but felt no need to answer. She'd been sitting at her vanity all morning, playing with her long hair and staring down at the small box of blood tablets that rested near her hand. It had been a year since she left Cross Academy and her old life along with it.

"Yuki love"Kaname walked across the room and stood beside her. His hand gently resting on her shoulder.

"Yes?"Yuki didn't bother looking up at him, she'd seem him every day and spent every waking moment with him. Not that she didn't enjoy it, Kaname had for a long time now been the object of her affection and yet he didn't bring her joy.

"My love what's bothering you, it's been weeks and you haven't smiled once, do I need please you anymore.."There was a sadness in his voice as Kaname spook. He lowered himself down beside her and kissed her head gently, his fingers running through her hair trying to sooth the pain she was feeling deep within her heart.

"No of course not! I love you Kaname, I love you very much"Yuki looked over to him with a half hearted smile, trying her best to look her best.

"And I love you Yuki, my heart is yours and yours alone, but this sadness your feeling.. I want to take it all away"Kaname began to stand and pulled her up with him gently. Leading her across the room over to the bed they shared every night, yet never completely and fully shared as a couple. He sat down and watched as she came to sit beside him.

"I'm fine Kaname, it's just hard getting used to being a vampire"Yuki patted his hand trying to reassure him that she was happy. But even she didn't believe herself.

"Or is it hard to get used to not seeing him?"Kanames eyes seemed to deepen as if there was an emptiness forming. But Yuki's eyes widened slightly at his bold claim, feeling both happy and ashamed.

"You know part of me still loves him"She removed her hands from her and placed them carefully into her lap, feeling the pain of admitting her shameful desire and the pain of Kanames heart breaking.

"I know you never stopped Yuki… perhaps it's time you go and visit him"Kaname closed his eyes as he spoke, it was the only way to hide his anger from her eyes.

'This will be good for Yuki, she will go to see him, realize her feelings for him have changed and return to me. I have spent over a year here with her, we've shared our hearts and souls'Kaname thought quietly to himself attempting to justify his actions

"No Kaname, I don't think that'd be a good idea.. Ze..Zero hates me now, I'd never be able to face him"Yuki felt it again, the strained pain on her heart, it was the same pain she felt whenever she fell asleep at night now, no matter how close Kaname held her, or how much he would comfort her, the pain was still there.

"Yuki my love he doesn't hate you.. no one could ever hate you"Kaname placed his arm around her and pulled her close, he could hear it in her voice that she would begin to cry soon. Whenever Zero was brought up it seemed like she would always begin to cry.

"Kaname..I..I don't think I can do it"Yuki pressed her face against his shirt, feeling the smooth soft fabric against her now red and tear stained cheeks she began to sob

"You can Yuki it's alright, you can leave tomorrow and come back in a week. I'll call your father tonight"Kaname placed his hand on her back and getting soothed her cries

'**She'll no longer cry over him after this, she just needs closure.. yes closure'**

**Please review if you'd like this story to continue**


	2. The Telling Blood

"Kaname won't you stay? Please just for tonight?"Yuki'd begged him the whole trip not to leave her here alone, not to leave her here with the unknown feelings and problems that were sure to arise. She held his arm tightly and looked up, hoping that acting as cute as possible would somehow get him to take her back home.

"Yuki my love, if I'm here you won't be able to talk, I'll return for you in a week and I promise to call everynight"Kaname gently pulled his arm from her and kissed her gently on the forehead. He could see the disappointment in her eyes but this would be good for her, and he needed her to be good again.

"Now here comes your father Yuki, please do your best to call him that"Kaname pointed to the overly joyous man now running towards them in this nightgown, obviously in the excitement he'd stayed up all night and not bothered to change into something more decent. But that's fine, after all it was early and the day class student were still in bed, and after Kanama left the night class had been dispersed.

"Good bye Yuki, I'll return for you soon but please try to talk with..him"Kaname couldn't bring himself to fully talk about it. He knew very well what he was doing to his sweet Yuki, placing his beloved into the hands of a man who loved her just as much as he did, but however he had full trust in Yuki to get over her affection for him.

"YYYYYUUUUUUUKKKKKKIIIIII!"The chairman's overly excited voice came ringing into her ears as Yuki turned around to greet her adopted father. He didn't waste a moment and instantly started hugging her as tight as he possibly could, all the time slightly sobbing about how much he'd missed seeing her.

"Hi Father"Yuki took Kanames words to heart and generously hugged her adopted father back.

"Yuki it's so good that your home! Come come now! Let's have breakfast! I made your favorite!"The Chairman chooed as he walked Yuki back to the house, all the while entertaining her with stories about what's been going on since she'd last seen him

-Zero-

"What..what's wrong with me today"Zero stood there hunched over the sink in the chairman bathroom, his throat was on fire and felt unnaturally dry, his chest hurt and he couldn't find his balance. The blood tablets had been working for him so there was no reason why he should be feeling this unnatural thirsty.

'Dammit! I need to hurry up and get down stairs, if the chairman comes to check on me he'll force me to drink his blood again'Zero composed himself and swallowed a few blood tablets he had in a pill box. The last time this happened was right after Yuki left and he was so desperate for blood he was forced to drink from the chairman's wrist, there was nothing wrong with his blood, it just wasn't as sweet and tasted like well 'old man'

"I'll just stay in this"Zero walked past his mirror not really caring about his appearance, his pajama pants where classy enough for breakfast and after all who did he have to impress

'It's not like..like she's coming back anytime soon'The thought of Yuki passed through his head but Zero tried his best to ignore it. It hurt him. It hurt whenever he thought of her, her and him. He couldn't take it, the idea that Kuran was with her, every day, every night, every frickin moment was killed him.

"Zero is that you I hear! Come in faster would you I have a guest!"The chairmans voice carried down the hall as Zero's now grumpy footsteps pounded the floor.

-Dining room—

"Father he sounds mad, maybe I should just see him later"Yuki felt her hands shake and her heart began to flutter out of control

'This must be what a heart attack feels like'Yuki couldn't help but grip the table cloth in order to keep from running away as quickly as possible

"Zero good morning!"The chairman greet him and patted the chair next to Yuki as Zero entered through the arched doorway

Their eyes met

1minute…

Silence…

2 minutes..

The chairman nervously sat back down in his seat

3 minutes…

"H..Hi Zero..mo..morning"Yuki stappered to talk to him, it's been so long since she said his name, and a red blush rose to her cheeks in response.

4 minutes…

Zero grabbed the chair near Yuki and moved it across the table as far away as possible. He sat down silently and didn't bother greeting her or the chairman

"Well! Now let us eat!"The chairman began to place food on both of their plates, hoping to get them to loosen up a bit. Yuki nodded and began to slowly pick at the food while she kept her eyes on Zero, he didn't budge an inch, and he didn't pick up his fork or even look at the food in front of him.

' please look at me..please? I missed you'Yuki thoughts pleaded for him to acknowledge her, she didn't want to be a stranger to him, and couldn't deal with the pain of being ignored by him, her best friend, well ex-best friend.

Moments pasted of complete silence and before long the clock signaled for the chairman to leave

"I need to be heading down to the office down, Yuki, Zero please take care of the dishes"The chairman stood up and brushed himself off. Feeling good about himself for putting them together again

"I have class"Zero stood up and attempted to follow the chairman out

"No you don't, you've been excused this week"And with that the chairman disappeared. Zero listened to the sound of Yuki clearing the plates, her feet walked across the floor and the sink began to run.

'Yuki..'Her name echoed in this mind, he saw he begin to wash the dishes alone, not bothering to even ask for his help. But that's how it was before, except he had always helped her anyway.

Zero said nothing as he went to stand beside her, he picked up the dish towel and began to dry the ones she had already washed. He could feel her eyes on him but couldn't bear to look at her and see that she wasn't the same girl.

"How have you been?"Yukis sweet voice, it made his heart stop, and soften, he couldn't be mad at her. He had missed her, he had longed just to see her, there was moments he was depressed enough to think about going out and actually finding her, but what would he have even said. But even now he couldn't bring himself to answer her.

"Are you..thirsty?"Yuki handed him the last dish but think time he didn't dry it, only placed it down on the counter with the towel on top. He wasn't looking at her, he was only looking at the wall, staring into the blankness of it all.

"I guess not.. I heard the blood tablets have been working for you, that's good to hear"Yuki smiled as she stood beside him, hoping that he'd at least look at her.

'Say something..'Zeros mind was pushing him, he had to..say something to her

"I told you if I ever saw you again, I'd kill you"Zero looked at her, his eyes piercing hers. Her eyes were warm and chocolate brown while his were cold and distant.

A strange saddened look played across Yukis face that was followed by a smile

"I know and if you're going to that's fine"Yuki picked up the kitchen knife from the drying rack and placed it near his hand. Of course the knife wouldn't actually kill her, but part of her was curious if Zero would actually .. hurt her

"Where do you want it, in the neck of in the chest"Zero picked up the knife unsure of himself. He didn't know if he even had it in him, of course he should kill her. A pureblood vampire was dangerous and Yuki was no exception.

"In the neck, right here"Yuki pointed her finger against her neck. It'd been a long time since she had even remembered doing anything there, Kaname did occasionally bite her but he was very gentle about it and did it maybe once every few months. But in her daydreaming he felt her nails cut her skin slightly causing little drops of blood to pool at her neck.

"Yu..Yuki"Her name came on in a gap as Zero smack the knife down against the counter, her blood.. her sweet sweet intoxicating blood, the scent of it drove him mad. He could feel his throat drying up and his heart once again starting to tighten. His hands roughly grasped her shoulders pulling her closer until she was pressed against his chest.

"Zero please, nothing has changed.. take what you want"Yuki brushed her hair to the side and leaned into his chest. She missed the way his held her, so tightly that it almost hurt. She let her arms slip around his neck and look up into his now ravenous red eyes that craved for her blood

"No..no Yuki"Zero's voice was strained, it was hard for him to think, to breath to even function at all. But he felt himself holding her tighter and burying his face into her neck.

"Please Zero it's okay"Yuki egged him on, she was waiting hoping anticipating his bite. To feel him breaking her skin and taking draining her. Zero lapped up the blood that had pooled at the cut on her neck, it was sweet, so sweet. It made him needy for more. So he took more. His fangs broke through her skin and deep into her neck, a place he thought he'd never feel again.

'Yuki…Yuki…Yuki?'Zero mind thought of her nothing but her as he began to drink from here until he started to taste something different in her blood. He remembered the first few times he drank her blood, that it tasted like.. like she loved Kuran.. but now.. it was so different so.. shockingly different he removed his fangs from her just from the shock of it.

"Zero what's wrong, are you done already?"Yuki covered her neck feeling the blood now messy on her shoulder. Normally Zero would clean this for her but things had changed, and she didn't know anymore.

"No"Zero pushed her hand aside and dung his fangs back into her neck, tasting her sweet blood again, wanting to make sure he was tasting what he thought he was. Then it happened, he could see them in his head, the thoughts she was having of him, the feelings she was holding onto, the love..the love that wasn't the same as the first time he'd done this so long ago.

"Zero..Zero stop, stop your taking too much"Yuki hadn't been used to this, it'd been forever since she had anyone take her blood. Her light headedness was taking over as Zero removed his fangs, his tongue gently cleaning the blood, stopping the rest from flowing up.

"Sorry"His mouth was covered in blood that had dripped down to his chin, his eyes now returning to normal but with a slightly different look to them. Yuki stood there, waiting unsure of what would happen next. Would he simply just walk away from her? And continue to ignore her for the rest of the day. She watched him carefully as he washed the blood off his face, making sure that there would be nothing for the chairman to see.

"Zero I.. I was hoping we could spend some time together"Yuki looked over at him hoping for a response. But she got one that she hadn't been expecting from him. In one swift moment he had her in his arms pressed up against the wall. His eyes looking directly into hers for a response.

"Yuki"Her name escaped his lips, he placed her hand around his neck and leaned closer to her. His body pressed against hers, reminding her of the moments of comfort they had shared while she was still human. His hand wrapped around her back as his fingers rubbed the fabric of her shirt. He leaned closer, tilting his head, his lips only a new centimeters away from her, his eyes looking into hers testing her, looking for any sign of rejection, but all he saw was shock, confusion, and longing. And finally he asked.

"**Is this what you came for?"**

**Please review and tell me what you'd like to see happen. **


	3. To Betray My Lover Part:1

**Thank you for reading**

A moment passed with no response from Yuki, her mind was in a state of panic. There was nothing else right now to think about besides the question she'd been asked.

'Did I…. is this what I can here for? I came here for Zero..but was is for this part of him'Yuki felt his eyes on her, waiting for an answer. She bite her lip slightly and tilted her head away from him, just to get enough room to answer him without feeling like she would accidently bump him.

"Yes..I came here.. for this"Her voice came out in no more than a whisper that could only be heard between them too. An than it happened, Zero moved closer and placed his lips over hers, his grip tightened on her arms not giving her the options of pushing him away.

'Zero…'Yuki's eyes closed as she felt his lips pushing hard against hers, this kiss was different than the ones she shared with Kaname, it was more possessive and hungry, as if he'd been waiting years for this chance. They remained still enjoying the simple feeling of their kiss that to Zero felt like he's heart finally had a pulse, and for Yuki felt wrong but somehow incredibly right.

"Why did you come back Yuki"Zero pulled away from her, his voice now sweet and comforting as if had been before she had become a vampire, his grip on her slacked and his wrapped his arms around her, holding her against him.

"Kaname sent me back…"Yuki placed her hands on his shoulders, gently gripping him, afraid that he'd pull away in angry from hearing Kanames name

"Kuran sent you here?"There was a surprised tone in his voice, Zero had never expected Kaname to deliver Yuki back to him, at least not by this own will.

"I'm not really sure away, I think he thought I was home sick"Yuki mumbled as she felt Zero slowly pull away, not roughly like he was anger, but gently. He placed his hand on her cheek and gently stroked it with his finger, feeling the warmth of her cheeks from the blush she now had

"I missed you Yuki"He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against hers, grinning at the brightness of her flushed cheeks

"I missed you too Zero, I was hard.. not seeing you for so long, I was worried something might happen to you and I wouldn't know since even Father didn't know how to contact me directly"Yuki looked up at him, his now hazy blue eyes looking down at her.

"Ahem, I hate to break this up but..Yuki there's a call for you"The Chairman looked over at them with a unreadable look. It was strange to see him so unexcited.

"That must be Kaname"Yuki brushed past Zero and her Father not wanting to even think about him having seen their little display

"Zero, I think we need to have a talk"The Chairman took a seat at the breakfast table and ushered for Zero to sit with him.

"About what"Zero answered, already knowing full well he must have seen them a few moments ago

"Zero Kaname sent Yuki here because she's been very depressed lately"The Chairman began as he removed some sugar packets from the tray beside him

"She seems fine to me"Zero took the memo and poured the Chairman a cup of coffee from the pot that had been behind them.

"She was depressed over not seeing you Zero, Kaname sent her here to obtain a type of closure to your unfinished relationship"His voice held no emotion and as he stirred the sugars. However Zero had a small grin on his face as he sat.

"But that doesn't seem to be what's happening here is it? It looks more like you just took the next step in the relationship you already had"The Chairman looked over at Zero, his adopted son, the man he had always entrusted his sweet daughter too, for all those years he'd never so much as made a since attempt to form any time of relationship with her or anyone else, but now after his daughter was taken away, it seems Zero suffered the most.

"Are you telling me I should stay away from her"Once again it wasn't a question, he was simply rephrasing what he assumed his adopted father was attempting to say

"No that's not it, I'm just saying Zero, be careful, Yuki returns in a week to Kaname and if she falls deeper into this love she's been holding for you, I highly doubt she'd be able to return to him"The Chairman looked over to see Yuki on the phone, giggling and talking to Kaname as if he was standing right in front of her.

"Furthermore Zero I'd reframe from being ahem..intimate with her, I understand your both adults and formed this progressing love for year but Kanames main concern was that you two do not go there, he understand Yuki may hug and even kiss you, but anything more would be unforgiveable"The chairman looked at Zero's seat to find it empty

"Zero? Zero where'd you go?!"The chairman stood up and looked around the kitchen to find no sign of him, when had he even left? Did he even hear a single thing that was said!

"I'm over here and I heard that you said, you have nothing to worry about, Yukis feelings for me…they don't go that deep"

-Yuki—

"Yes I'm feeling much better Kaname, thank you for making me come back"Yuki smiled into the phone, feeling happy about speaking to Kaname again after being nervous this morning

"Did you have fun with Kiriyu today, I suspect you've seen him already"

"Oh..yeah I did, he's waiting for me right now"Yuki looked over to see Zero leaning against the wall near the kitchen door with his head down and mumbling something to the Chairman who'd stepped out from the kitchen

"I see, have fun Yuki but please remember something"

"Hm? What is it?"Yuki watched as the Chairmen placed his hand on Zeros shoulder and looked him in the eyes, it seems they were discussing something serious

"I love you Yuki…..and I'll be returning for you in a week…..do not forget about what we need to start doing once you come home, the council is expecting it"

"….I know Kaname, I promise I'll be ready when I come home, and I love you too. I need to go now okay? The chairman here and I think I should spend some time with him, I'm pretty sure he's late for work"Yuki felt her stomach starting to turn, feeling the guilty betrayal in her heart

"Goodbye my love, I'll call again" And with that he hung up, leaving Yuki there holding the phone in her hands

'Kaname… how could I be doing that wa Zero.. I love Kaname and he's waiting for me… but Zero…I love Zero too'Her thoughts only made her stomach feel worse as she put the phone down.

"Yuki darling father is late and needs to be going! Why don't you go sleep you don't look so good"The chairman rushed over and gave Yuki a quick hug before heading out the door. Zero remained against the wall here he had been as Yuki slowly began to walk down the hall towards her old bed room.

"Yuki"Zero called her name as he stood up and began to slowly walk in her direction, testing the waters, trying to see how she'd react to him now after their moment had passed.

"I..I'm not feeling so well Zero, I'm going to take a nap"Yuki clenched her fist and ran down the hall way, running from the pain, from the betrayal she had done, and Zero, the man she knew that part of her loved deeply, and it scared her not knowing, how big a part of her that was.

Zero stood there, having expected worse he was okay with her simply running away to sleep. But seeing her leave like that reminded him too much of the year he'd spent without her, thinking constantly about her…

"**Yuki, I won't lose you this time"**

**Review please, I'm not sure what should happen next but I'd like to hear input**


	4. To Betray My Lover Part:2

**Thank you very much for reading, I appreciate the pms about some very interesting requests and will highly consider adding those things in towards the later chapters. **

The windows in her room had been covered by a pair of deep red curtains that blocked out the sunlight, it was cold without the sun shining in but the temperature didn't really affect her as much.

"What am I doing"Yuki laid there on her old bed, the soft comforter now covered her completely

'My stomach hurts…but my chest feels so…full'Her thoughts of confusion only mixed in with her exhaustion from the long car ride from the home she shared with Kaname to the Academy, and will all her nerves she hadn't been able to sleep on the car ride there.

"I need to rest"

-Zero's—

He'd followed behind her and now stood outside her door. Unsure of himself. He'd have till 5 with the Chairman came back to talk to Yuki and sort out what had happened between them. At the time she was willing but now.. she'd ran away from him.

'I can't let her go again..I'm selfish…I know she'd be better with Kuran but..'Zero held her doorknob in his hand, preparing to turn it. His thoughts full of selfish wants and yet wanting what was best of Yuki at the same time.

'Why did I have to wait so long'His hand slipped from the door knob as he turned his back to the door, deciding it'd be better to wait until she was awake to talk.

But as minutes turned into hours, Zero had been sitting there contemplating things, the chairman would be home in a couple of hours but Yuki still hadn't come out from her room. He was wondering if she was even still asleep, or just hiding from him. The thought only hurt.

"Yuki"Zero whispered her name softly hoping she was still asleep as he opened the door, she never locked it so there was no worry about him not being able to enter.

"She'd still asleep"It was a giant relief for Zero that she was hiding from him. Yuki laid there, curled up into a ball, hugging her pillow.

"Yuki..Yuki wake up"His took a seat on the bed and gently began to shake her. Attempting to wake her gently so he wouldn't scare her.

"Zero?"Yuki looked up, with only one of her eyes open you could tell that she had just woken up from a deep sleep.

"Yeah, Yuki, the chairman would be home in a couple of hours, and I think we need to talk"Zero watched as she sat up, she nodded and rubbed her eyes.

"I know… I'll go wash up"Yuki stood up and collected her things from her old dresser the chairman really hadn't changed as thing.

The bathroom had been just down the hall, since she was little she had always used the chairman's private one, of course there was another bathroom but it didn't have a shower in it. She pushed it open seeing as how the door still had never been fixed, but after she had left what reason was there really to fix it? Zero always left his towel on the door so there had never been a privacy problem for him. Her fingers traced the counter top as she placed her clothes down and started to undress; as she stepped into the shower her she looked back against the wall where she had given Zero her blood countless times. It was strange to see it now, and to remember how simple everything was before she had become a pureblood.

-Kaname, at the main house—

'Yuki.. I wonder what you're up to'Kaname stood there at the window, peering out into the nothing less around him. They had moved back to his family's old home, it was isolated with no other life besides the occasional visits.

"If you're waiting for my permission to enter then come in"Kaname did not turn toward the door to greet Aido as he walked in. It hadn't been long since they'd seen it each, in fact Aido had made it a habit of coming by every week as of late.

"Kaname I was wondering where Yuki was, I was supposed to come by and tutor her"Aido held a book in his arm as he approached Kaname. He'd been tutoring lately on and off to bring her up to academic speed, after all she did leave school behind to come live here with him.

"I sent her to visit the Chairman, she missed him"Kanames answered was short and simple, he moved slowly and sat within his desk chair, not seeing to care about Aido presence.

"I guess I'll just be going then… unless you wanted to do something today maybe?"Aido had become more comfortable or not foolish over the past few months. He'd begun to invite Kaname to do things with him, knowing fully well that he had no reason to do much trivial things. A long moment passed before Aido took his silence as a no and began to leave

"Aido"Kaname called his name as he was about to leave, surprised by Kanames sudden change of heart Aido couldn't help but hide his excitement

"I want you to go to Cross Academy for me, check up on how Yuki is doing"Kaname looked over to Aido, he had obviously been confused but willing to do whatever Kaname had asked of him.

"Sure but why? There's no vampires there anymore"Aido wasn't quite understanding

"There's one vampire there, and I may have miscalculated how dangerous he is"

-Yuki and Zero, living room couch outside the chairman's bed room—

They'd been sitting there without saying a word to each other since Yuki returned from her bath. The couch wasn't large but they still managed to put space between themselves. Yuki played with her long damp hair and Zero seemed to just be intensely staring at the wall

"What did you want to talk about Zero?"Yuki looked over at him, his eyes still in a staring contest with the wall. This was making her nervous, she had come here to see Zero.. and she… wasn't sure what else she had come for now

"What am I to you"His eyes broke contact with the wall as he turned to face her, his voice was deep and sincere as he wanted for the answer. But this question had caught Yuki off guard, it wasn't like Zero to be so up front with things and just ask.

Yuki took in a breath and stopped playing with her hair, she placed her hands over her chest and slowed her eyes for a moment, collecting her thoughts as they seemed to have been scattered about.

"You're by best friend Zero, and I love you"Yuki looked at him, a sincere meaningful smile placed on her face. She was confident in saying this, she had said it many times before. But Zero looked annoyed now.

"I know that Yuki, but what else, tell me what I am to you because what you're saying and what your blood is saying aren't the same"He wasn't good at hiding when he was annoyed, especially when he wanted an answer.

'I could have been wrong, that taste.. it was..something deeper'Zero remembered the taste of her blood, how much it had changed and how sweet it had become, he remembered the emotions that flooded into him when he dug deeper into her.

"I don't know what you're asking for Zero"Yuki was confused now, utterly confused, that is what Zero was to her, if she had to put a label over his head for the world to see it would have said "Yuki Cross-Kurans best friend"

"How do you feel about me Yuki"That question wouldn't have been more towards the point could it? Zero waited for her answer, trying to figure out how to get her feeling out. She surely was aware of them.

"I love you Zero, you're my.."And that was it Zero, couldn't take it anymore. He reached out and grabbed her hand pulling her towards him. His hand wrapped around her waist as he lifted her up onto his lap where she was now holding onto his shoulders, unsure of what to do

"I want yes or no Yuki, answer me honestly because my patience is wearing thin and I don't want to do anything that you'll regret" His words were plan and simple. Yuki nodded in response as she cheeks flushed a bit from her current position

'I've never don't this before'Yuki's cheeks flushed as she sat there in his lap, she couldn't remember the last time she'd ever sat on Kanames lap, at least not a time after she was a child and with Zero it felt different, strange but yet comforting. She felt Zero move one of his hands to trace his fingers with her, this made her cheeks go from a pink to red, she had held his hands in the past, but not like this, it has always something more distant.

"Do you like it when I hold your hand like this?"He tightened his grip slightly bringing her attention to their hands, fingers laced and palms touching together closely.

"Yes"With a slight nod Yuki answered him, and Zero pulled his hand away from hers

"Do you want me to hold you"His hands moved to her waist, wrapping around her and allowing her to lean forward, resting her head on his shoulder with his hands pressed against his chest, she closed her eyes feeling his heart beat

"Yes"As Zero straightened her up, pulling her back from his chest she made a small frown and then blushed at her own reaction. His hand touched her cheek, and went down to her lips, his finger gently traced the outline of her soft delicate lips as she tried to pull away from him.

"Do you like it when I kissed you"His fingers stopped as he waited for her answer, this was the question he needed to hear before moving forward with her, he wanted her for himself… but not if it meant her being unhappy.

"I..I"Yukis words stumbled out as she felt her heart starting to race. She remembered the kiss they shared a few hours ago, it was possessive, passionate and left her lips tingling for more, but did she like it?

"Yes or No Yuki"Zero reminded her, he knew she was embarrassed and would give some odd explanation or simply scold him to asking her, but he needed an answer

"Yes..I liked it"Yuki admitted as she closed her fists and eyes trying to hide from her shame. It was embarrassing to admit how much she enjoyed it. But this only brought a small of relief to Zero's lips

"Do you want me to do it again Yuki"His voice sounded a cocky, expecting her to say no since she was already highly embarrassed from that had just happened. With her eyes still shut she covered her face, feeling the redness and her heart beat moving out of control with everything that was happening. So when she answered he was a little more than surprised.

"Yes"Her blurted out, feeling her chest tighten when she dropped her hands and looked at him, he didn't say anything but leaned up and placed kiss on her lips, this time it was different, it wasn't possessive and passionate like his last kiss, it was sweet and left butterflies in her in her stomach that she felt fly up into her chest. But then he pulled away and placed her on his side, taking her gently off his lap.

"Yuki"He placed his hand over hers, gently gripping it in his hand

"Do you love me….like you love Kuran"This was the question he was dreading, if she said no then he was forever her best friend and nothing more, but if she said yes, where would they go from here

'Do I..love Zero like Kaname? Do I..'Yuki thought for a moment, she remembered her feelings for Zero, and how much they presented themselves in the year she had been away from him.

"It's a different kind of love I.. my chest hurts when I don't see you and my heart beats fast when you hold me close.. I love you Zero but I don't.. I don't know how to explain what kind of love it is.. I love Kaname too but it's different, and I love the Chairman too but it's different, I suppose I even love Aido to an extent too but it's all so different and I don't know"Yuki gripped his hand tightly, she was confused, confused and unsure of what she wanted or more so who she wanted

"Yuki, you may not return the feeling but I do love you too Yuki, but in the way where I don't want to spend a day without you, I want to hold you at night and wake up with you in the morning, I didn't have the nerve to say this before because I feared your rejection… but now I fear you leaving more"Zeros words where honest, it was more than likely the hardest thing he had ever admitted to and the hardest thing he would ever have to say to her. But he looked into her eyes, waiting, searching for any sign of discomfort or disgust from his confession, instead all he saw was tears starting to swell up in her eyes

"Zero I.. I didn't know, I had so many nightmares of you hating me, I was scared I'd come back and you would have replaced me, or refuse to talk to me"She swung out her arms and hugged him, her sobbing made her words hard to understand but Zero caught the important parts. He was mumbling on and on after that like a baby as he held her close, listening to her cries with a loving look in his eyes, he never thought Yuki would accept his feelings, even if she didn't realize that she returned them, it was a good start. And with all the walls down, his heart felt free. He could finally start to… try… to try with Yuki to build something together.. hopefully it would be strong enough to stop her from leaving.

"**Yuki..let's go on a date"**

**This is a difficult topic but I'm very happy to have picked it. Please review or pm to let me know what else you'd like to see.**


	5. To Betray My Lover Part:3

**Thank you for the reviews, please enjoy**

"This isn't going to work"Yuki sat there on her bedroom floor. Zero had walked her over to her bedroom door and said she'd have the next hour to get ready, at first she thought that an hour was too much but now she realized, maybe it wasn't enough? She'd already spent 20 minutes looking into her closet for something to wear and felt hopeless, she didn't have more than a few white shirts and a dress or two, not to mention the clothing she'd brought with her was nothing short of unflattering.

"Yuki I'll be in the living room, come down when you're done"Zero voice called through her door, followed by his fading footsteps.

'This is harder than I thought..'Yuki

-Aido, towards the north side of town—

"Kaname wouldn't mind if I stopped here, it'd be ashamed not to at least look around again"Aido wandered through the busy streets passing shop at shop hoping something would catch his interest. He'd left as soon as Kaname had ordered him too but now he was bored, what was going to do all day at the academy? Yuki wouldn't let him just go wandering around, he'd end up just stuck inside all day watching her do nothing but stare out the window.

'Maybe I could get a snack..'Aido walked past a café' and saw a waitress in there he liked, she looked young and innocent, with her large eyes and that smile on her face… she would be his girlfriend during his stay, at least then he'd get some time out of that dam house.

'But looks like she's only serving those 5 booths and she's been talking to that couple for a while, maybe she's mouthy'Aido thought about it again, did he really want to have to listen to her go on and on about her day at work? He began to question himself as he walked closer to the café' until he got a good look at the couple she was talking too. Their fingers were laced together on the table as they spoke.

"What the hell is this…"

-Yuki and Zero, booth number 2, waitress Kairi—

"Will that be all sir?"Kairi their waitress asked politely as she finished writing down their order

"Yes"Zero was being oddly polite, the last time they'd been here he was moody, angry, and just over all hard to get along with, but it was different now, he seemed happy and even sociably spoke with their waitress instead of brushing her off and forcing Yuki to apologize for his attitude

"I'll get it ready now then"And with that Kairi left to seat the handsome blonde man who had just walked in

"Are you sure it's okay we came here? I know you really don't like sweets"Yuki cheeks had been pink since they'd came in, not only had Zero insisted on holding her hand all the way here but now with he was smiling, at her, and for her.

"But I like you Yuki, I can tolerate some sugar if I get to spend more time with you"Zero words where shocking to say the least, he was being sweet, and kind, his heart was on the table and spilling out anything and everything that it was holding back for all those years he'd hide his feelings from her.

"Is something wrong?"Zero removed his hand from her, undoing their fingers and placed the back of his hand against her forehead, her cheeks where red and she had shut her eyes.

"I'm not used to you being so…nice and sweet, it's not natural!"Yuki batted his hand away from her feeling as if her heart was going to explode from how fast it was beating now. But as she batted him away he grabbed her hand.

"People treat the things they love this way Yuki"Zero raised her hand and gently brushed his lips over her knuckles before releasing it. Yuki stuffed her hands away into her pockets feeling embarrassed by this whole thing, who knew Zero could be so nice… well just nice? And in public no less

"There's your orders"Kairi came back and placed a large parfait in front of Yuki and a black coffee in front of Zero before excusing herself. It didn't take long for Yuki to begin to eat, she did after all love sweets and could never turn down her favorite dessert at her favorite café' Zero sat there watching her enjoy herself, it had been a long time since he'd seen her eat like this, it was an odd feeling to miss something so simple at watching her eat.

"And here's your rare jelly cake sir"Kairi placed a plate of cake and a cup of tea in the booth behind them and excused herself

"Is it good Yuki?"Zero slipped his coffee, enjoying the bitter taste and how it seemed to taste that much better with Yuki in front of him. Yuki nodded happily, not bothering to really answer, Kaname didn't allow her to have any sweets at their home, so it was the first time in over a year she'd truly had something like this.

-Aido booth 1—

'What the hell is going on here? Their on a date!? A frickin' date!?'Aido picked at his rare jelly cake not feeling like eating anything but knew that he had too in order to sit there. He'd been shocked by what was going on, and had Kaname known about this!?

"Yuki after this let's go shopping"Zeros voice sounded so clam and out of character, Aido was tempted to look back just to make sure it was still the same person.

"But the chairman already has grocery's at home?"

"I wasn't planning on buying groceries"

"Then what?"

"Something special for tonight" and with that Aido spat the tea he'd been drinking all over the table, drawing the attention of the couple sitting at the bar and the waitress who came rushing over to him with napkins in her hand.

"Everything alright sir?"Kairi asked concerned about what had happened, worried she'd made the tea too hot and would now be scolded by her manager

"Nothing I just choked a bit"Aido waved her away trying to whisper so that he would not be discovered

"I'll clean it up sir!"Kairi began to whip the table, keeping Aido in his seat. At first he didn't mind, Kairi was pretty, the kind of pretty that he just liked to mess with, but then he heard them leaving, they walked past his booth and were out the door heading to god knows where

-Ruka and Kain, central fountain—

"That Aido's an idiot"Ruka stood there watching as Aido helplessly got stuck in the café as Zero and Yuki left. His hand now wrapped around her waist, keeping her close to him. If it wasn't for the fact that she was promised to Kaname, this would have bothered her. After all her feeling for Kaname had died long ago when Kain had confessed his deep rooted affection to her.

"Should we follow them"Kain stood by her side as they blended into the crowd of people walking around them, they had done a good job of disguising themselves unlike Aido who looked the same, if not more flamboyant than normal.

"Those were our orders" and with that Ruka and Kain followed behind them, keeping a safe distance so they would not be detected by Aido or Zero.

"They went in there"Kain pointed to a shop on the corner that Zero had brought Yuki into just moments before. They watched from outside to make sure they stayed clear from of them as Zero seemed to be moving through the aisles searching for something. It didn't take long before they came back out, with a large bag in Zeros arms he held the door open for Yuki before once again claiming her hand in his. Ruka and Kain watched as Zero spoke to her, she nodded slightly with a blush on her cheeks before heading away back towards the main road and the academy.

"Let's go, find Aido"Ruka watched as they continued down the main path before turning back to search for Aido, now that Zero and Yuki were heading to a destination they could be watched at, there would be no problem except finding Aido.

-The Chairman—

"What? But Yuki I was going to cook something special!"The Chairmen pounded his feet against the floor as Yuki shooed him out of the kitchen and into the dining room where Zero was sitting by the window. There were cups of hot tea out already to keep them busy while Yuki prepared dinner.

"What did you do today Zero?"The chairman asked as he sipped his tea, it felt nice to have both of his children home again, they weren't actually his children of course but he had never married and found love, but if he had, he imagined he'd have a son and daughter similar to them too.

"I took Yuki on a date, it was fun"Zero answered clamly, knowning very well that after their talk this morning the chairman wouldn't be happy about things.

"I see… do you really love her that much Zero? You do realize the possible consequences of your actions"The chairman looked at Zero, he had the eyes of a father, concerned and loving but with a hint of fear for what his son may do.

"I'd die for her, and if she leaves again, I might as well be dead" His words were true, Yuki had become his life, his obsession, his hobby his meaning for continuing to breath, since his confession he found it was impossible to push his feelings away now. They were free and loving the way it felt to be expressed.

"I could never allow that Zero.. you are my son Zero, just as Yuki is my daughter, no matter what I want nothing more than to have you both alive and well"The chairman placed his cup down and waiting for Zero to look at him. Their eyes met and the chairman made a choice.

"Kaname had asked I make sure Yuki obtains her closure here Zero, he does not intend on having her return to him with her heart still yearning for you…but perhaps I lost my glasses and I was unable to see you two clearly, unable to see and stop any progress your relationship might take"The chairman removed his glasses and placed them on the dinner table, he placed them down beside them on Yuki's chair. He barely made out Zero picking them up and placing them inside his chest pocket

"Then I suppose if Yuki did.. realize her true happiness is with you then, there would have been no way for me to prevent it" The chairman looked over at Zero, or at least the blurry image of Zero.

"Chairman.."Zero couldn't find the words to express how he felt, how much he appreciated this chance, and the indirect blessing

"However that begin said I am Yukis father and still want the things for her that a father wants"There was a slight silence that was broken by the sound of Yuki mumbling, no doubt because she had just burnt something.

"Just stay out of her room at night alright Zero?"The Chairman had been so caught up in his thoughts and blurred vision that he could barely make out Zero nodding yes

"Dinners ready! I made omletes"Yuki walked into dinning room holding a tray with a large omlete on top.

"Oh that looks wonderful Yuki! My daughters a chef!"

-Aido, Ruka and Kain, main lawn—

"I can't hear a thing!"Aido said as they looked up at the lite room assuming it would be where they were now having dinner. They had wandered about looking for Aido and finally found in back at the academy look around.

"Never mind, the chairman is there, there's no threat"Ruka turned away from the chairmans house and began to walk away back towards town

"But Kaname ordered me to make sure that Yuki wasn't in danger!"Aido sat down, feeling the need to server out Kanames orders to the end, even if it meant spending the night in a tree somewhere near

"The only thing she's currently in danger of it being forced into what sounds like father daughter night, we'll stay in the old dormitory until we smell blood, Kanames main concern seems to be him biting her"Ruka pointed out from the conversation she'd had with Kaname, just hours after he'd sent Aido, Aido never really did listen to him when it came to details.

"Why? Yuki's strong enough to take him now isn't she? She could kill me now if she wanted too.."Aido mumbled that last part feeling ashamed of himself, but what did he expect? To take on a pureblood meant death. He watched as Kain and Ruka moved away towards the dormitory, with his hand placed on Rukas side Kain explained to Aido who now walked beside them.

"Because, nothings more arousing than taking blood from your lovers neck"

**Please review, how do you feel about Zero's character now? If he's too sentimental please let me know**


	6. Changing Love

**Thank you for the reviews**

"Goodnight Zero"Yuki smiled as she walked towards her bedroom door. Their diner with the chairman had gone well and things seemed back to normal between all of them. She moved to turn her door knob but was stopped by Zeros hand covering hers, with his chest pressed against her back, he wrapped his free arm around her waist holding her still.

"Zero?"Yuki looked over her shoulder, he was looking down at her with a small grin on his lips.

"I bought something special for tonight remember Yuki? I intend to use it, come here"Zero held her hand as he lead here away from the door, they walked over to his bedroom door and pushed it open. Yuki didn't bother to fight him, she remembered that he had bought something for tonight, so it would have been strange if he didn't use it.

'Am I ready for this?'Yuki looked into Zero's bedroom, he had bought a new comforter and a pillow to add onto his bed so that she could sleep in his bed. But Yuki couldn't help but feel nervous now, sure she slept with Kaname every night but it was different.

"Is something wrong?"Zero closed the door behind them but could feel Yuki stiffen as she gripped his hand tighter. The light in his bedroom was dull but there was nothing in here that should be scaring her, since after all she was a pureblood vampire, and could even kill zero if she wanted too.

"I..I'm just nervous"Yuki looked down at her feet, a blush forming on her cheeks, she didn't know what to say. Yuki looked at her outfit and realized that her pajamas were a little more than revealing. She wore a tank top and pajama shorts that barely covered her thighs, since she'd move in with Kaname and he'd replaced most if not all her clothing.

"Yuki…"Zero felt his heart sink as he released his hand. She had assumed he was going to try and sleep with her tonight, and he couldn't blame her. He was a man after all, and he was sure she knew how much he wanted her now. Zero wrapped his arms over her shoulders and rested his chin against her head

"We don't have to do anything besides sleep tonight"Zero whispered softly against her hair as he felt her relax and nod

"Until you return my love in the form that I love you, I won't do more than kiss you okay?"Zeros words were sweet as he let her go and walked towards the bed. He pressed his hand against the comforter checking how soft it was. Yuki followed toward him and sat down on the bed.

"I'll get the lights"Zero shut the lights off but could see perfectly fine without the light, after all vampires where nocturnal creatures but over the year he and Yuki had gotten use to just the opposite of that.

"Thank you Zero"Yuki covered herself with the blanket and pulled it up to her nose, she watched as Zero started unbuttoning his shirt and dropped it down onto the floor with a thud

"Wha-what are you doing?!"Yuki looked over at Zero who was now undoing his pants. Her eyes were wide and her cheeks were turning red.

"Changing"Zero continued to strip down until he stood there in his boxers, looking through his drawers for some long pajama pants that would be baggy enough to give him any "extra" room he'd need during the night. Yuki watched as he moved into the bed and got under the covers with her. He was careful not to touch her as she laid there next to him, on her back looking straight up. She might as well have been sweating bullets since she was so stiff.

"Yuki you don't have to sleep here"Zero whispered softly feeling terrible now for what he was doing to her. He hadn't even asked if she'd be okay with sleeping here with him. But Yuki turned over and was facing him now, both of them just staring into each other's eyes

"I don't want to leave Zero, I'm just not used to this"Yuki whispered back as she felt the bed shift with Zero now moving closer to her. He placed his hand on her waist and pulled her closer to him, waiting for any sign of her fighting him, Zero moved slowly.

'But you sleep with Kaname all the time…why is this any different'Zero thought as he bite back the bitter feelings of wanting to simply kill Kaname out of jealousy

"But I'm not scared, I know you're not going to hurt me, you'd never hurt me"Yuki moved closer, she snuggled against Zeros cold bare chest and listened to the sound of his heartbeat slowly soothing her to sleep. His arms wrapped around her tighter, pulling her closer to him.

"Zero why haven't you kissed me?"Yuki looked up at Zero who was now looking down into her eyes. He seemed confused and a bit frustrated but it wasn't directed at her.

"Because of the situation we're in Yuki, you're in my bed and very tempting right now. I wouldn't want to start something that could get out of hand"Zero admitted as he held Yuki close. He loved her in wanted to be with her in every possible way and didn't know any other way to handle it besides holding her close in fear that she'd disappear. Yuki looked at him, his eyes were a bit pained and she couldn't help but feel her heart sink a bit from his admission.

"Oh.."Yuki looked away from him feeling ashamed that she had asked, and made him admit to something that he clearly didn't want to.

They laid their together under the covers in silence for what seemed like hours. It cold night air was brushed off by the warmth of the comforter and of each other. Yuki looked back up to see Zero still looking down at her. She scooted up and their eyes stayed locked, unsure of what would happen.

'I don't want things to go that far but I don't want there to be this wall between Zero and I'Yuki thought as she closed her eyes and moved a bit closer to him.

"**I think it'll be okay"**


	7. Thinking it over

**Thank you for the reviews, I apologize for the slow update**

"Yuki.."Zero couldn't help but feel nervous now. He felt her moving closer to him, her lips getting just a bit closer to him.

There had been a lot happening lately for them both. With Zeros confession and Yukis feeling becoming even more miss matched then before. It seemed like it was all a dream that Zero had been hoping for since the day she left, he'd dreamed she'd come back to him, wanting to be with him and to forever leave Kaname.

"I love you"His words were whispered against her lips as Zero closed the gap between them. Their kiss was different, it seemed much more like their first kiss, it was passionate and possessive as Zero moved his hands to gently grip her hair, and he was kissing her so roughly that Yuki thought her lips would bruise.

'Let this never end'It was wrong, yes Yuki was well aware of it but she didn't want it to stop. She felt her heart speed up, as her chest started to tighten, she couldn't help but feel like melting. Zero became lost in their kiss, he had rolled them over so Yuki laid under him, her hands gripping his arms, keeping him close. But Zero felt Yuki starting to have trouble breathing so he pulled away, leaving them both grasping for breath.

"Ze..Zero"Yuki grasped for breath as she closed her eyes, trying to collect herself. She had never had a kiss that left her so exhausted, and longing for more. Zero leaned forward resting his head on her shoulder.

"Please don't do this to me Yuki, it's too hard to resist"His hands traced the lines of her face, he felt her soft skin and could smell the sweet scent of her hair resting against her neck. He laid there next to her before finally being able to pull himself back up onto his hands. His eyes were hazy as he stared down at her, watching as she opened hers revealing pools of chocolate that he had come to love despite the small tint of red behind them.

"Zero I'm so confused"Yuki felt tears pulling in her eyes, her eyes started going blurry as Zeros hand pressed against her cheek, stopping her tears from hitting the bed. Her tears were warm but left cold strikes on her cheeks.

"Yuki tell me, what do you feel? What do you feel right now"He waited patiently as Yuki stopped sniffling, her eyes cleared as she looked at him, her heart feeling full as she breathed. Trying to get a grip on herself Yuki sat up with Zero following her, they sat there in the dark, closely holding each other.

"I feel… like I can't leave you again"Yuki placed her hand over his that still rested on her cheek. Her heart felt so light and open now, but yet it was weighted down by something else.

"Then don't.. Yuki please you can stay with me forever"Zero had never once pleaded for anything before, not even his own life, but now there was nothing he was willing to wish for more. Yuki didn't do anything, she just sat there unsure of herself.

"I'll think about it Zero, I'm just not sure if I could ever leave Kaname, not after all his done for me"Her words her him, it was like a stab in the chest but he had expected that. Zero collected himself quickly so she would not see his pain.

"Alright Yuki"

-The Next Morning, Moon dorm—

"Nothing happened, can we go home now?"Aido sat there on the hard marble floor, after the night class students had left there was really no need for anything to be left in there collecting dust, and without them letting the chairman know they had come to visit, no furniture had been brought out of storage.

"I suppose so, we'll go let Kaname know there's nothing to worry about"Ruka stood up from the floor and brushed off the dust from her clothing, the whole night they had been up waiting for some type of odd scent of blood to come but nothing had, and because of that it was day time now and they would still have to stay awake in order to get home.

"Fine lets go, I'm sure Kaname won't mind that we came back early"Aido stood up and began to head towards the door feeling good about himself, he had followed out a personal request from Kaname

-The Chairman's house, Breakfast—

"Oh my sweet Yuki! This looks great!"The chairmen choo'd as Yuki placed down their breakfast. She had woken up early to get ready and sneak back into her own bedroom and decided to make breakfast for everyone. But was surprised by Zeros lack of appearance, he had been in the bathroom for the past hour and refused to come out and wouldn't let Yuki inside

"I'll get the tea, start eating father"Yuki had made sure that there was extra for Zero for when he'd come out of the bathroom to join them. But as Yuki returned and her and the chairman began to eat dinner, it had already been an hour without Zero's return and she was starting to get worried.

"Yuki sweetheart I need to get going, why don't you go check on Zero"The chairman stood up and wandered away, keeping his hands on the walls so he wouldn't fall or get lost.

Yuki's eyes wandered over to the plate she had set for Zero and then up at the clock. He hadn't come back yet. Yuki stood up and placed the dishes into the sink before heading off to the chairmans private bath

-Knock-

"Zero?"Yuki knocked on the door hoping he'd open the door for her. Even if the lock didn't work she didn't feel right just coming inside without at least asking first.

"Go away Yuki, I need a little more time"Zero mumbled as he sat there on the bathroom floor. His body was freezing.

"Zero what's wrong?"Yuki pushed open the door to find Zero there standing up and rushing into the shower, he pulled the curtain shut and turned the water on again before Yuki could see anything

"Get out Yuki!"Zero yelled as he sat there on the shower trying to calm himself

"**Why?"**


	8. A Call Home

"Because it's getting harder to control, how can you go so long without it blood"Zero felt sickened, he had been making progress with Yuki and he knew that but now, we things going how they were, he didn't want to risk it by taking her blood. He knew the very taste of her blood could tell him so many things, but he was scared, scared that her blood would taste unsure and confused, leaving his heart at a loss and make him lose his nerve.

"Zero if you need blood it's okay.."Her hand ran along the now slightly dam fabric of the shower curtain, she could hear the way Zero was breathing, he hadn't been taking his blood tablets lately since he'd been spending a large amount of time with her, as for Yuki, she had a longer tolerance for going without blood. It's not that she didn't crave it, she just didn't need it like Zero did.

"No Yuki, I want you to understand how much you mean to me, I refuse to use you for food until you've understood that…..I know that you don't understand fully yet Yuki, but I love you enough to put up with anything, even this"Zero could feel his thirst cooling, as Yuki's shadow that was casted against the curtain faded away back to the door.

"There's breakfast on the table for you, I'll be around the house picking up okay?"Yuki headed out the door and back into the kitchen, leaving Zero with his thoughts and leaving Yuki with his words just floating around in her head. She had gotten used to the idea of Zero loving her, but did she really know just how much? He had expressed it in words and even though his actions but now it was a very different thing, did she fully understand the extent of his love?

'This should be enough'Yuki thought as she placed a glass of water with two blood tablet next to his breakfast, he would be easier if he had everything ready for him when he came out. Yuki covered his food in a napkin and headed off to collect hers and Zeros laundry from their rooms. It wouldn't take too long to finish since Zero did the laundry every weekend and the towels every few days, so there wasn't really much.

'His clothes are always so soft'Yuki thought as she placed his dirty clothing into the basket and then her own, as she walked down to do the laundry she caught sight of Zero at the table downstairs. He was sitting there peacefully now, fully dressed and reading a book while he ate, he was never really one to do nothing. Yuki hurried down the hall to place the laundry away.

'Why am I rushing? It's not like I won't see him soon'Yuki thought as she realized that she had been running through the house after she saw Zero sitting there by himself. Her long hair was no doubt a mess from all the running. Yuki fixed her hair and headed down the stairs but found that Zero was no longer sitting there.

"Zero?"Yuki called as she walked around towards the kitchen where he had been standing washing the dishes now. She had to admit that he was always good about taking care of things for her, he never did like her picking up after him.

"Hey, thanks for breakfast and the tablets"Zero turned the water off and whipped his hands against the drying cloth. He had relax a bit since drinking the tablets and felt better than before, at least now he could stand to be around Yuki again.

"What do you want to do today?"Yuki asked as she took out the window, it was nice and sunny but the branches on the tree moved back and forth, allowing her to know it was also windy so there wouldn't be a lot of heat.

"Would you like to go on another date? I'll take you to the stables and we can ride white lily"Zero offered as he walked over to join her, reached over and laced their fingers together. He didn't want this to stop. Yuki and him. It all seemed so perfect.

"A date sounds nice, but can we skip white lily? She hates me"Yuki mumbled as they headed for the door, but stopped when they heard the sudden.

-ring—

-ring—

"You better get that"Zero let go of her hand and stepped back, there would only be one person calling this time of day and he didn't want to be around for it, but he did want Yuki to know he wasn't backing down either.

"Hello?"Yuki picked up the phone sounding like her normal cheery self

"_Good morning Yuki, how are you today?"_

"Oh Kaname! I'm fine, shouldn't you be asleep?"

"_I wanted to call and check in on you, have you been having fun?"_

"Yes, we went shopping yesterday and today we'll be going to the stables"

"…_.."_

"Kaname?"

"_Yuki I'll be coming for you tomorrow, I don't feel this arrangement is working out as I intended it to"_

"But Kaname!"

"That's final Yuki, I'll be there tomorrow night" and with that he hung up, leaving Yuki there holding the phone feeling like her heart had just dropped. Would this really be the last day she spent with Zero?

"You ready to go Yuki?"Zero placed his hand on her shoulder trying to get her attention. She had been standing there for the past few minutes holding the phone and zoning out.

"Zero.. let's have a lot of fun today okay!"Yuki put the phone down and wrapped her arms around back giving him a hug before heading towards the door. She held her smile trying to push back the fear and sadness that was taking over, she didn't want to leave, but could she really leave Kaname behind.

"I'll race you there!"Yuki yelled as she ran out the door followed by Zero who was close behind her. He saw her smiling and running, not caring about how bright the sun was, or how loud she was laughing, he watched her as they ran. And then he saw her eyes open, and he could see it, if only for a moment, all the pain she was in.

'**Yuki… what's happening?'**


End file.
